Butterfly Fly Away
by TouchScreenGirl
Summary: Five years after the Volturi incident.A sweet moment between Renesmee and Edward


**Butterfly Fly Away**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up in the morning and as usual my dad, Edward, wasn't there, as usual. It's been 5 years since the Volturi incident. They didn't stop to listen. They just attacked all of a sudden. My mother, Bella died, while the rest of my family. The whole family was still grieving over her especially my dad. He only took care of me for a year .After that, he just hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead then just left. The rest of the family took care of me and now I looked like a 15 year old. I'm attending high school right now but nothing's just the same.

I got out of bed and changed into a hoodie with different yellow and green polka dots, skinny jeans and black Converse with rainbow hearts on them. I fixed my hair into 2 low pigtails and went downstairs. Before I even touched the banister, I heard Esme, Rosalie and the rest of the family arguing.

"Edward, please stay, your daughter needs you." Esme pleaded.

"You haven't been around for so long and at least try to get along with your daughter." Jasper exclaimed.

"I can't stay. Renesmee's your problem now." Edward said.

Before he can touch the doorknob, I interrupted.

"You're leaving again?" I asked.

"Yes, I am."

"LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed. "I just want my dad back. The one who used to be fun, loving and nice."Now I was crying hard, I took a deep breath and went on. "You missed everything in my life and… you don't even seem to care. Every night before I go to bed I cry and cry because I missed you. You never really care , ever." Tears were rolling down my eyes, nonstop. " You know, sometimes I wished the Volturi killed me instead of mom, because I know you would be happy without me. You wanted to kill me when mom was pregnant with me. I just wish you went on with it so that you and mom could have a happy ending."

My whole family was shocked especially Edward.

"Renesmee." Edward breathed as he started to walk up to me.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. I went to my room and shut the door.

I cried and cried all day. When I got a hold of myself, I stood up and went to my terrace with my guitar. I sang one of the songs I wrote after my dad left.

Edward POV

I can't believe my daughter just said something like that. After she went upstairs, she left all of us shocked. Then finally Rosalie spoke up.

"See, Edward, That's what you get for leaving your daughter alone for 4 years." She shook her head and walked away.

"Your daughter's a nice girl Edward; she would do anything just to get along with you." Emmett said.

The rest of them went outside, leaving only Carlisle. He stood up and said:

"We're going hunting, you can talk to Renesmee or if want you can just leave."

And with that, they left. I knew I had to do this for it was the right thing. I went upstairs and opened the door to her bedroom, just then I heard her singing.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must've been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do

Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

I took a seat beside her. I was amazed. I didn't know she had a beautiful voice.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Oh, hi." She replied.

"That was beautiful. How did you learn to sing like that?" I asked her, smiling.

"I don't know, I kinda listen to music all the time."

"That song, was amazing. Did you write that?"

"Yeah, when I was 8 years old or at least when I looked like one."

I chuckled.

"I wanted sing it to you on your birthday but you left." She said sadly.

I was shocked. I thought she forgot about my birthday.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." I crushed her tightly against my chest.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked while sobbing into my shirt.

"I left because every time I looked at you, you reminded me of your mother. Especially those beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't bear to remember her, it too painful. But when you told me your little speech earlier." I said running my fingers to her hair. " I realized that she left me with you to remind all of us of her. And thank you."

"Your welcome, daddy" she said.

"Would you forgive me? I promise, I will be the best dad in the entire universe. We could play music, we could travel around the world, we could pull pranks on Emmett." I chuckled

She pulled away and laughed and her expression became serious.

" I have to think about that…" she said.

I sighed, I knew she wouldn't easily forgive me.

"Okay, I thought about it, YES!" she said excitedly and put her arms around me. I hugged her back.

_I love you, daddy._ She thought.

"I love you too, sweetie, more than my own life." I replied

My Bella was right, she is worth the fight.

**I cried when I wrote this.**


End file.
